


Loving You Requires Maximum Effort

by Chimichangas_4everyone



Series: Spideypool4ever!!! [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Boys Will Be Boys, College Student Peter Parker, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Hurt Peter, Hurt Wade Wilson, I Don't Even Know, Light BDSM, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgin Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimichangas_4everyone/pseuds/Chimichangas_4everyone
Summary: Wade discovers that he cares about Peter more than he thought he did. But Peter has been missing for 6 months and Wade feels forgotten. He turns back to his old ways. But this time instead of killing others he turns even more suicidal. He gives up looking for Spidey until one day poof! Spidey is back!
Relationships: Spiderman/Deadpool, Tom Holland/Wade Wilson
Series: Spideypool4ever!!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Spider-Man/Deadpool





	1. When r u coming home?

**Author's Note:**

> Ain't no sunshine when Peter's gone  
It's not warm when Peter's away  
Ain't no sunshine when Peter's gone  
And Peter's always gone too long  
Anytime Peter goes away
> 
> Deadpool misses his baby boy. Who can blame him?

Wade wakes up to another day without his baby boy. He turns over willing sleep to come again but it’s passed him by.

{Just like Peter…}  
[Fuck off, Whitey! We agreed not to say his name!]

Wade places his hand to his scarred forehead. He feels warmer than usual, but he doesn’t care. With a sigh he wills himself to get up. He stands on his wobbly legs and is surprised and disgusted to see that his broken hip healed so fast. He heads for the bathroom with whitey and yellow chatting in the background.

{He hasn’t called! He hasn’t even texted us!}  
[He might be busy? Or maybe he lost his phone…]  
{It’s been six fucking months! He would’ve contacted us by now!}

The voices are louder than usual and today Pool just isn’t in the mood. “Shut the fuck up!” He shouts aloud. The silence that follows is immediate. So are the tears that begin to stream down Wade’s face. “Spidey… where are you?” He cries slouching against the tiled wall. He lets his grief take over and out of misery he reaches for his Beretta.   
He loads the barrel, cocks it, and places it to his head, all the while sobbing. Just as he’s about to pull the trigger there’s a loud knock on the door. Pool pauses in his actions but makes no attempt to move or see who it is. The knocking turns into pounding. “Wade, open up!” A deep voice growls. “I rather keep it closed, thank you.” Wade responds but out of curiosity he heads to the door to see who it is. “Iron Douche! Glad to see some of you Avengers are still alive. Wassup?” He asks opening the door a creak. “Look Wade, Spidey is missing, and you were the last to see him! I’m not in the mood for your bullshit. So, I ask you for the one-thousandth time, where is he?”

Wade’s face crumples and he begins to shut the door. Iron Man sticks out his foot into the door to prevent him. “Look, I know I’m not a good guy and I know you hate my guts. If I did know I woulda told ya. I’m not the most trustworthy person. But I would never stoop down so low to the point where I would lie about Spidey. So, I answer you for the one-thousandth time, I DON’T KNOW!” Then Wade attempts to shut the door again. Tony pushes Pool backwards hard and the door opens revealing an apartment with blood splattered everywhere. Behind him Black Widow, Captain America, Ant Man, and The Hulk step in. “You killed him!” Tony accuses. “No asshole, obviously we just walked into an episode from Suicide Squad.” Black Widow says spinning around to look at the mess. “I was thinking the Purge, but whatever floats your boat.” Ant Man whispers stepping over an intestine lying on the ground.

Now they stare at him in a mix of pity and disbelief. “Wow, he really doesn’t know where he is.” Widow states breaking the silence. Wade shoots an icy glare of hatred to Tony. Even though Tony is known to never back down he takes a small involuntarily step back. Wade’s eyes glaze over like he’s about to kill someone. “You think I… killed him.” Wade whispers in a deathly calm voice. It’s more unnerving than Deadpool’s apartment. “I told you I didn’t know. But you didn’t trust me. You come back time and time again expecting a different answer, but I DON’T KNOW! The fact though that you think I would kill the one and only person I love and care about makes me wonder if I’m really the sick one. Because if you think that than obviously, you’re the psychopath.”

{Yeah, Fuck you Stark!}  
[We sure told that bitch.]

Finally, Deadpool’s done speaking in that haunting voice. He turns away but then turns back. With a horrifyingly toothy smile he says “Oh, and Tony your standing on my heart.” Tony’s eyes widen and he quickly jumps off the pulsing organ lying on the ground. Wade’s smile widens before he heads to his bedroom and slams the door. He presses his ear to it but hears nothing but silence. “Tony?” A voice questions. Then silence again. Wade decides to go out. He pulls on his bloody and torn suit including his mask. It takes him longer to find the boots, but he tugs them on immediately. He opens the window and throws a leg over the sill when the door opens. “Pool, wait!” Widow exclaims running towards him. The others follow behind. He turns to stare at Black Widow with an amused smile before flipping the peace sign and jumping the twelve stories. Widow lets out a loud horrifying scream.

Followed by an even louder *craaack*. Deadpool winces in pain and waits for his spinal cord to heal. A huge pool of blood surrounds him until he feels like he’s drowning. “♪♬ Papa can you hear me? Papa can you see me in the… night ♪♬? He sings with a demented chuckle. “Ow, that one actually hurt like a bitch.” He exclaims sitting up. “But no time for whining, daddy’s gotta go make the chimichangas.” With a grunt he stands and puts as much distance between the Avengers that he can.  
Following his instincts Deadpool ends up on the west side of New York.

~Aka the Bronx~  
Deadpool finds himself in new territory, it reminds him of where he grew up as a kid. 

{♪♬Spidey used to meet me on the east side, in the city where the sun don’t…♪♬ damn forgot the lyrics}  
[Yeah dude remembering is sorta my thing. ‘Member?]  
{Wait, what am I supposed to be remembering?}  
[I have literally two words for your stupidity: Fuck. You.]

He stares at the run-down streets and he can feel the evil all over the place. It’s like stepping into a bad nightmare. In the moment he doesn’t register where he is. He finds him self walking mindlessly through the alleys until he stumbles against a mugger. He has a girl pinned up to the wall and it’s obvious by the way she is struggling and how her skirt is pulled down what is happening here.

{Let’s fuck him up and see how he likes it!}  
[What is wrong with you? But I agree let’s show this asshole.]

“Hey man we can do this the easy way or the hard way but then again that’s what you probably told her.” Deadpool says with a slight chuckle. “Hey man this ain’t no threesome! Go get yo own bitch.” The man says unleashing his hairy prick. “Well,” Deadpool scoffs. “Hasn’t someone ever taught you about sharing?” “What did I just say nigga?” The man says brandishing a knife. He holds it to the woman’s throat. Deadpool let’s loose a throaty laugh. “Well, you just took the hard way.”  
Deadpool unleashes his katanas. The rapist presses his knife to the girls’ neck and retorts “You think that shitty costume makes you a hero? You look like a reject Spiderman.” That throws Deadpool over the edge. He comes swinging at the man. But knowing that he can’t kill him Deadpool decides to knock him unconscious. He grips the man’s head and slams it against the wall with brutal strength. The man’s eyes roll back and he drops to the ground.

{Now let’s fuck him!}  
[Whitey how could you say-! Never mind, why do I even bother?]

Deadpool breathes hard before turning to look at the girl. She is slightly shaking but other than that she seems fine. “Hey, um, are you okay?” He asks edging closer. She looks up at him and he is shocked to see that she’s so young. “I wish I could’ve came earlier-” He’s cut off by the girl as she hugs him tight. Shocked he wraps his arms around her small frame. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She sobs into his chest. He rubs his hands in comforting circles on her back. Finally, Wade attempts to pull back but she has a death grip on him.

“What’s your name?” He asks when she finally lets him go. “Chantelle, and you’re Deadpool!” She exclaims eyes shining with adoration. “Heh, yeah. Glad to see someone still remembers me.” He says with a shy blush. “How could anyone forget you!!!” She squeals bouncing on her toes. Wade’s about to respond when there’s a grunt. He turns around and grabs the man and slams him again before turning back. “Let’s go get you some more clothes, ‘kay? “Okay!” She squeaks. He offers her his arm and escorts her to the nearest store.

About an hour later Chantelle has six new skirts and a bunch of (Deadpool themed. Hey, she chose them not him!) t-shirts. She waves at Deadpool before heading home. Deadpool waves back at her feeling a lot lighter. Nothing could make this day better, he thinks, as he climbs to the top of a random building. He’s staring out at the city when he hears a quiet *thwip*. “Wade?” A voice hesitantly asks.


	2. HE'S BACK!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade turns around and he finds...  
Slight trigger warning (implied rape)  
Venom is mentioned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the slow update. Merry (Late) Christmas!

Deadpool whips around and finds Spiderman without his mask on staring at him.  
{Oh,}  
[My,]  
{Fucking,}  
[God!]  
Peter’s brown eyes are wide, and he stares Pool up and down. “…Petey?” Deadpool says stepping backwards. Without thinking Deadpool begins to cry. “Wade?” Now it’s Peter’s turn to be concerned. He steps towards him but Deadpool holds up his hands to stop him. “Is it really you?” He asks peeking through his fingers. “Yes…” Peter whispers.  
Deadpool grabs one of his katanas and slashes an arm off. Peter screeches in horror. “WADE!” He screams. Deadpool feels the (dull) throb of pain as he holds the leftover piece of his arm. “I’m not… dreaming.” He whispers to himself. Peter just nods slowly. And even though Deadpool knows that they’re only friends. Friends that sometimes-fought crime and ate tacos together, he can’t help but pull off his mask, drop his sword, and run to Spidey.

He wraps his arms {arm} around Peter’s lithe form and sighs contently. Peter leans into Wade’s touch despite all of the blood. Not being able to stop himself, Wade tilts Petey’s face up and presses his chapped lips to Peter’s much softer ones. Peter freezes but Deadpool can’t stop. He presses harder, licking languidly at Peter’s lips demanding entrance. And to his surprise Peter complies and parts his lip. Wade licks into Peter’s warm mouth before coaxing Peter’s tongue into his and sucking on it.  
Peter kisses back melting against Deadpool’s bigger form. When they pull back Peter is blushing like a strawberry. “Wade…?” Peter begins, staring up into Deadpool’s hazel eyes. “Where were you?” Deadpool asks breathlessly. Peter’s face crumples and he begins to cry as he shakes his head violently. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me.” Deadpool murmurs pulling Peter back into his arms. Peter relaxes and tilts his head up to meet Wade’s kiss.

When they pull back both of them are breathing hard. “Peter?” Wade asks staring down into those beautiful chocolate eyes. “Mmm?” He asks glancing up at him innocently. His face is still flushed rom their kiss and Deadpool smiles. “The Avengers are looking for you.” He mutters his smile disappearing, and he stares down at his feet. Peter blinks twice before shrugging. “Let’s go somewhere else,” Peter says glancing around before continuing, “It’s not safe here.” Wade shrugs and follows Peter.  
They end up at an old warehouse next to a water tower. “Sooo,” Wade turns around to face Peter. “Oh my God, Pete!” Peter has stripped down to his briefs and his naked body is… beautiful. But it’s red and scarred (not anywhere as bad as deadpool’s) and looks painful. “P-P-Pete!” Wade stutters backing away.

{OMG, we’re going to fuck a kid! I can hear the police already.}  
[Oh, shut up! You’re killing the mood. And anyway, technically Peter isn’t a kid he’s in college so shit your Wheaties.]  
Come on guys, how can you even think about that when he’s hurt  
[Whitey started it!]  
{Yellow continued it!}  
And I finished it! Now shush!

Peter blushes an alarming shade of red. “V-Venom d-d-did this t-to me!” Pete says slowly pulling his briefs down. His {perfectly round} [and fuckable] ass has red stripes all over it. His [small] {cute} soft dick is red with matching stripes. Wade gasps softly. “Pete, does it…hurt?” He asks walking towards Pete. “N-no it l-l-looks worse than it f-feels!” Wade is instantly filled with a burning rage. How dare Venom even think of touching his Spider.

“I’m going to kill that bastard for what he did to you!” Wade growls. Pete shakes his head. “No! You said you wouldn’t kill anyone anymore!” Pete looks horrified. “That was before!” Wade is literally seething now. “No!” Pete says flinging himself at Wade. His groin rubs deliciously against Wade’s causing both of them to moan.

“N-no d-d-don’t touch!” Peter whimpers in pain when Wade rubs his hand against Peter’s (now) hard on. “Oh Pete.” Wade sighs removing his hand. Peter grimaces in embarrassment. “I-… W-…” Peter sobs. Wade gives him space even though it’s hard not to engulf his small body. “Wade can-? Wade could y-you take me home?” Pete asks hiding his face in Wade’s chest. “Of course, but only if you want me to.” Wade answers. “Yes.” Pete whispers staring up into Wade’s eyes.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Wade thinks shaking his head. Is it even legal for someone to look so beautiful when crying? Peter’s eyes are big and brown. They are filled with tears and hope and the way he stares at Wade makes him want to melt. Wade smiles and tugs Peter up. “Well then of course I can Baby Boy.” Wade answers scooping Peter’s clothes up. He hands them to Pete and with a little struggling Peter manages to get them on. Once Pete is dressed Wade scoops him up bridal style. Peter flushes red and hides his face in Wade’s pecks.

“Oh Pete, even if there wasn’t gravity, I would fall for you!” Wade says spinning around and around with Peter nestled in his arms. Peter giggles at Wade’s horrible joke and clutches to Wade’s shirt. “Stop!” Peter commands. “I’m serious Pete! You’re the cheese to my macaroni. There’s no one butter than you! You’re like a banana because you’re so a peeling! If you were a triangle you would be acute one! Like, everyday I ask should I follow you home? Because my parents always tell me to follow my dreams. Is there a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants! Hey, tie your shoes, I don’t want you falling for anyone else!” “Wade stop! Stop it! You’re gonna make me peeeeee!” Peter cries laughing hard. “Ok, ok, just one more!” Wade begs. “Okay, what?” Pete asks smirking up at Deadpool.

“My love for you is like your bladder, I just can’t hold it in!”

“Eww Wade!” Peter says laughing his ass off. Wade leans down and kisses Peter’s nose affectionately. “Alright, enough jokes, let’s get you home.” Wade says hugging Peter closer. He takes one of Peter’s web shooters and then he jumps from the building.

{[We’re in love.]}  
Yes, yes we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna add smut but I wanted this story to last long. There will be many more chapters. Kudos and comments are appreciated. THERE WILL BE SMUT NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE! Luv you guys 😘😉🤗!

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add smut but I want this to last. I promise there will be smut next chapter, or maybe not. We'll see...


End file.
